


This is to all you writers

by turva_auto (orphan_account)



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: Other, please read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/turva_auto





	This is to all you writers

**this is to all you who write Formula 1 RPF, who write fanfics of MotorGP, about Top Gear or whatever...this is to every writer!**

 

> **There is nothing wrong with WRTITING! Whether it be fanfics or poems or whatever. #Write #EnjoyYourCreativity #PreachIt**

 

with the recent events of a bully calling AO3 people out in public for writing slash fanfictions and mocking them, we see more and more blue locks come up in Ao3.

We try to protect ourselves, our work and our fantasies because some scum invaded our safe harbour of writing.

**THIS IS NOT OK!**

I want to tell each one of you that you deserve what you do, you deserve to feel good about your writing, you deserve Kudos on your work, you deserve comment's, you deserve to spent hours in bed reading smut and giggling to yourselfs!

You deserve this happy place we call our community, our home, our little self created world.

You deserve to love your shippings, to think about them, to write about them, to dream about them, to share your stories on here!

Please don't give up writing because of some stupid bully!

I believe in all of you. You all are awesome in what you do, if I could I would pay everyone whoever wrote a fic, whoever took time to write no matter if it's 100 words or 100 000 words. 

Don't let that be taken away from you.

Keep writing, keep expressing yourself.

I know some of us write for entertainment others for fun, others for personal reasons or for the simple fact that it helps them cope with real life. Keep it up, this is your place and I want you to feel assured that you do it right. You have a right to express yourselves, to dream, to imagine.

 

I BELIEVE IN EVERY SINGLE ON OF YOU!

 

Thank you.

Let me make a point. I don't support bullying no matter for what reason. Everybody who does online or in real life is a fucking coward who just tries to get on top of other people to make themselves feel better. This is fucking pathetic! They should respect us or shut their shameful mouth. I actually was asking nicely why she did what she did and got blocked right away. That is prove enough that she just want's to bully and mock people. What she had done is no critic and no help to gain readers or anything in a supportive manner. She simply made fun of us and when being called out on her mistake she hides away like the coward she is. like every bully is.

I know these are hard words but it is the sad truth and I feel all of you peoples pain because I feel the same!

Don't let this get to you. Keep up writing, keep being awesome. You all are worth every word you form and write. 

 

 


End file.
